greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Paramedic Nicole Cummins
Nicole Cummins is a paramedic in Seattle. History Ferry Crash Nicole drove a rig full of supplies and doctors out to the site of the ferry boat crash. ("Walk on Water") Hikers Nicole brought in the fourth climber, Lonnie, whose friends had believed he was dead. He had an ax imbedded in his head. ("Testing 1-2-3") Brides When Helena Boye and Jackie Escott were injured getting into a fight over a wedding package, Nicole was on the rig that brought them to the hospital. ("Kung Fu Fighting") Timothy Miller When Timothy Miller was crushed by a garbage truck and impaled on himself, Nicole was on the rig that brought him into the hospital. ("These Ties That Bind") Arthur Soltanoff Nicole brought in Arthur Soltanoff, who had fallen from a second-story window while sleepwalking. ("In the Midnight Hour") Beth Dearborn When Beth Dearborn seized and was trampled during a marching band performance, Nicole brought her to the hospital. ("I Will Follow You Into the Dark") Anthony Meloy Nicole brought in Anthony Meloy, who'd been hit by a car. ("Sweet Surrender") Jodie Crowley After Jodie Crowley lost consciousness and hit a parked car, Nicole brought her into the hospital for treatment. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Roof Collapse When the roof collapsed at Grandinetti's, Nicole brought in Frankie, whose arm had been traumatically amputated. ("Valentine's Day Massacre") Avalanche Nicole brought in Nick Kelsey, who had been injured in an avalanche while skiing. ("Suicide is Painless") Lucas and Reilly Nash When Lucas and Reilly Nash were in an accident trying to outrun a train, Nicole was on the rig that brought them to the hospital. ("Slow Night, So Long") Trina Paiz When Trina Paiz fell 100 feet, Nicole was on the rig that brought her into the hospital. ("Adrift and at Peace") Convention Stampede After a stampede at a convention, Nicole brought in a "sexy zombie nurse" who was unconscious. ("What is It About Men") Dog Attack When a kid was attacked by a dog and had half his face ripped off, Nicole brought him into the hospital. ("Dark Was the Night") Valentine's Day On Valentine's Day, Nicole brought in Charlie Bilson who was hit by a car after running into traffic after his girlfriend. ("All You Need is Love") Dominic Zicaro When Dominic Zicaro came in with his hand stuck in a meat grinder, Nicole cringed when Callie made a joke about the day being a grind. Callie replied that Nicole was thinking it too. ("Have You Seen Me Lately?") Lion Attack Nicole brought in Paul, who had been mauled by a lion. She said his arm looked like a chew toy. ("The Lion Sleeps Tonight") Car Accident Nicole brought in a kid who had been in a car accident and had arrested twice before arriving at the hospital. It had taken over an hour to get him out of the car. ("Moment of Truth") Motorcycle Club When the Seattle Stormchasers, a motorcycle club, were involved in a large pileup, Nicole brought in Stuart Loeb, who had a de-gloved arm. She and Owen were both shocked that he was part of the club. ("Things We Said Today") Sheila and Leonard Olsen When Sheila and Leonard Olsen were injured when she fell off a pole onto him, Nicole brought Leonard into the ER with crush injuries. ("The End is the Beginning is the End") Rich Campion Nicole brought in Rich Campion, who crashed while slaloming down a hill. She said she suspected cardiac trauma. ("Bad Blood") Matthew and April When her partner, Matthew Taylor, started seeing April Kepner, she witnessed several "dates" between the two of them, talking and eating in between his ambulance runs. ("The Face of Change") Secret Trauma When April came along when Nicole and Matthew when they responded to a call, they picked up a kid. Dispatch was sending them to Redmond, but April believed the kid wouldn't survive that long. They secretly re-opened the closed ER at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in order to bring in the kid, though Nicole was opposed to the idea. Despite her opposition, she helped them work on the kid. ("The Face of Change") Tanker Accident Nicole and Matthew responded to a tanker accident. Matthew, against protocol, used his own body to shield a kid from the blast, which resulted in him being seriously burned. ("Can't Fight This Feeling") Flashmob Proposal When Matthew decided to propose to April, Nicole, among others, helped him plan and execute a flashmob proposal, set to the song, "I'm Gonna By (500 Miles)" ("Readiness is All") John, Jerry, and Jake Doe When a car holding three junkies ran into a tree, Nicole brought them in. None of the three had ID, so the paramedics dubbed them John, Jerry, and Jake Doe. ("Puttin' on the Ritz") Matthew and April's Wedding Nicole stood up for Matthew at his and April's wedding. However, the wedding was interrupted by Jackson professing his love for April. ("Get Up, Stand Up") Multi-Car Pileup When Robert Fischer's cat-like appearance distracted a driver and caused a multi-car pileup, Nicole brought in a little girl. ("Take It Back") Stephanie's Gurney Accident While bringing in a patient with tightness in his chest, Nicole told Stephanie that news that she'd hit Arizona Robbins with a gurney was all over the radio. She told Stephanie to try to hit April next time. Stephanie then hit Jackson with a gurney, which Nicole said would work. ("Throwing it All Away") Mall Explosion After an explosion at the mall, Nicole worked on a kid in the decontamination showers, doing CPR before calling for help, which Alex provided. He then took over for her. ("Fear (of the Unknown)") Melissa When Melissa was severely beaten during a carjacking, Nicole brought her into the ER. ("Don't Let's Start") Apartment Fire When Hattie and Norris Straughn were in a fire in their apartment and Norris grabbed Hattie and jumped out the window to save them, Nicole brought them into the ER. They believed Hattie was dead, but Norris refused to let her go. ("Could We Start Again, Please?") Tunnel Collapse After a tunnel collapsed, Nicole brought in Joan Paulson, who was 40 weeks pregnant and in labor, along with Andrew DeLuca, who had treated Joan in the field and the ambulance. ("Time Stops") Jessica and Aliyah Nicole was in the rig that brought in Jessica Tanner after she and Aliyah Hamed were injured by a train in an attempted suicide. ("Sledgehammer") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster carrying Cleo Kim and Gregory Williams derailed, Nicole brought them in on a truck because a field extraction was deemed too risky due to Greg's unstable crush injuries. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Relationships Friendships She got along well with her partner Matthew Taylor, even standing up for him at his failed wedding to April Kepner. ("Get Up, Stand Up") When April left Matthew at the altar, she called April a name when telling her Matthew had quit. ("Throwing it All Away") Career She is a paramedic in Seattle. Matthew Taylor was her partner until he quit after being left at the altar. Notes and Trivia *Though always the same actress, the character has also been credited as Jill the Paramedic, Paramedic #1, Paramedic #2, EMT, Paramedic, and Paramedic Nicole. *Several of the doctors have commented that Nicole is very attractive.Suicide is Painless, 6x18 *She was the first person to refer to April as Red.The Face of Change, 9x14 Gallery Episodic 315ParamedicNicole.png|Walk on Water 324ParamedicNicole.png|Testing 1-2-3 406ParamedicNicole.png|Kung Fu Fighting 508ParamedicNicole.png|These Ties That Bind 509ParamedicNicole.png|In the Midnight Hour 517Paramedic.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 520Paramedic1.png|Sweet Surrender 6x03Paramedic2.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x14ParamedicNicole.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x18ParamedicNicole.png|Suicide is Painless 7x09ParamedicNicole.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10ParamedicNicole.png|Adrift and at Peace 804ParamedicNicole.png|What is It About Men 809ParamedicNicole.png|Dark Was the Night 813Paramedic.png|If/Then 814ParamedicNicole.png|All You Need is Love 815ParamedicNicole.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 818ParamedicNicole.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 821ParamedicNicole.png|Moment of Truth 9x10ParamedicNicole.png|Things We Said Today 9x11ParamedicNicole.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x13ParamedicNicole.png|Bad Blood 9x14ParamedicNicole.png|The Face of Change 9x19ParamedicNicole.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x23ParamedicNicole.png|Readiness is All 10x04ParamedicNicole.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x12ParamedicNicole.png|Get Up, Stand Up (right) 10x13ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|Take It Back 10x15ParamedicNicole.png|Throwing it All Away 10x17ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|Do You Know? 10x24NicoleCummins.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x06ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|Don't Let's Start 11x07ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x23ParamedicNicole.png|Time Stops 12x01ParamedicNicole.png|Sledgehammer 14x07ParamedicNicoleCummins.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story Episode Stills 5x08-31.jpg 6x14-14.jpg 6x14-18.jpg 6x14-23.jpg 8x04-21.jpg 9x10-11.jpg 9x10-13.jpg 9x14-23.jpg 9x14-24.jpg 9x23-17.jpg 9x23-21.jpg 9x23-24.jpg 9x23-26.jpg 9x23-27.jpg 9x23-28.jpg 9x23-30.jpg 9x23-31.jpg 9x23-32.jpg 9x23-33.jpg 9x23-35.jpg 10x04-27.jpg 10x04-38.jpg 10x12-3.jpg 10x12-24.jpg 10x12-26.jpg 11x07-6.jpg 14x07-25.jpg 14x07-26.jpg 14x07-28.jpg Appearances fr:Nicole Cummins du SAMU Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Paramedics